Or Something
by verdant sage
Summary: SaiSa. AU, Sano is a student at a high school with Saitou as his teacher. CHAPTER 2! Sano comes to a realization about himself with the unwitting, yet willing help of Katsu.
1. Lessons After School

Warning/Disclaimer: 

Yaoi, slight non-con, bondage, and lemons ahead. (Also a bit of strong language.)

If you don't like, don't read. 

I don't own these characters, though I really wish I did. 

Even though I call Sano a boy, in the story he's actually eighteen.

__

Or Something…

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sano," the girl blushed, giggling as she ran off with a wave.

Sano ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, leaning back against the brick wall.

"Oi, Sano. You're going to be late for class again," a voice piped up beside the youth. "And for making out with that Kara… Do you honestly have to go for every pretty thing with two legs and a skirt? You're terrible…"

"Eh?" Sano peeked an eye open at his long-haired friend. He frowned. "What does it matter, Katsu? It's not like it means anything… and I'm always late anyway. Why do you bother telling me every single day when you know I don't listen?"

Katsu swatted his friend on the head, dark green eyes un-amused. "Maybe I'm hoping that one day I'll get it through your thick head."

"Or maybe you just like pestering me…" Sano grumped.

"Pestering am I?" Katsu frowned at his friend. "That's the last time I try to do you any favors." He turned to leave, but Sano caught him by the arm.

"Aw, c'mon, Katsu, you know I didn't mean it," Sano said, looking at his friend with his warm brown eyes touched with regret, a small pout on his lips. "It's the last hour of the day. I just get antsy, that's all…"

Katsu sighed, brushing Sano's hand away. "You are incorrigible, Sagara Sanosuke."

Sano grinned. "You know you love me," he laughed.

Katsu snorted. "Keep dreaming. Anyway, let's go. The bell's about to ring."

Sano shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, and leisurely followed his friend. The pair walked in, grabbing their seats just as the bell sounded.

"Punctual, as usual I see," the teacher said, sharp eyes following Sano to his seat.

"Hey, we got here…" Sano muttered, flopping down in his seat.

The teacher made no comment, as he got to his feet, pulling a stack of papers from his briefcase and setting them down upon his desk. "I completed grading your tests from yesterday," he began slowly. "Some of you did quite well, but I must say that the majority of you did far less than acceptable. Your grades have been posted and you may view them after class. What I have for you today, I assure you will be far less painful. The school has issued a survey to be given. This is done statewide, so I expect you will be honest and fair when responding." His golden eyes fell upon Sano, who had somehow managed to edge his desk close enough to the girl beside him so he could run his hand over her leg and up her skirt, making her blush and swat at him lightly. "Mr. Sagara, if you are quite finished, I would appreciate it if you would stop molesting Miss Takani. And Miss Takani, I expect better of you." The teacher focused his gaze on the class beauty.

Megumi blushed, dropping her gaze slightly. "I apologize, Mr. Saitou," she said, kicking Sano, as he moved his desk back over. She did not manage to elicit a response from the youth, however.

"Mr. Sagara, I will see you after class." Saitou's words were as collected as ever, a steely edge to them that the class had certainly heard at least a few hundred times in the past month or so.

Sano, unabashed, just slouched in his seat, turning his head toward the window.

There was a soft knock on the door, as Saitou finished handing out the surveys. "No looking at others' papers, no talking, and be honest," he said, moving toward the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Saitou, that I am," a soft voice spoke up.

Saitou frowned down at the red-haired teacher with the cross-shaped scar upon his face. "Mr. Himura," he said expectantly.

"The hospital called. The office is holding the line for you," Kenshin said softly, an apologetic tone in his voice. "I will watch after your class till you get back, de gozaru."

"Hn." Saitou gave the small teacher no more of his attention, long legs taking him swiftly to the school office.

Sano watched the whole affair with perked interest. That was the first he'd heard of any trouble going on in Saitou's personal life. The man was a brick wall, distancing himself from students and staff alike. It was an interesting problem, that man's life.

"Oi, Kenshin. What was that all about?" Sano asked, voice breaking the uneasy silence in the room.

Kenshin gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing, Sano, and it's Mr. Himura in school," he said, knowing Sano would not listen.

Sano narrowed his eyes. "Fine then, _Kenshin,_" he muttered. "I'll just find out when we get home…"

Kenshin smiled apprehensively, indigo eyes flickering slightly, before sitting down at the desk. "Please return to your work," he told the class with an easy smile, mind drifting quickly elsewhere.

Sano rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned his elbow on the desk watching Kenshin toy with the paper clips in the ceramic jar Saitou kept on his desk. He knew Kenshin was hiding something, and it was something upsetting. He could tell by the way Kenshin's eyes hardened into a gaze not often worn in the workplace, and the fact that he was fidgeting was a sure sign. Sano swore he'd find out. He lived with the man, after all…

Kenshin had taken him in a few years back, pulling him out of the streets before Sano could fall any deeper into trouble. The red-haired teacher had assured the police that he would help get Sano back on the "right path" and so Sano had been sent to the school where Kenshin worked. It was a difficult process. Sano was rebellious and hated having anything to do with any sort of system. He hated the conformity, hated the rules and he especially hated having to submit to authority. He was on the verge of being kicked out for gambling, drinking, and sexually molesting students and teachers alike. However, because of Kenshin's good word and reputation, and the fact that Sano did seem to have a somewhat honorable side, he managed to escape with nothing more than a series of detentions and after-school work programs that would span the rest of his high school career, if the administration had any say in the matter.

Sano was charismatic, to say the least. Most students adored him and he had even managed to acquire a fairly large fan club—one that rivaled Principal Seijuurou's. He would not stand for bullying and could be quite caring and friendly when he chose to be. To those who were his enemies or rivals, he was a dangerous foe. The streets had hardened him, trained him, made him physically stronger than even many adults who could be twice his size. Sano was certainly complex, but there weren't many that saw him that way. To most, he was Sano, the school's official bad boy who had managed to go out with half of said school's student and teacher populous in the span of six months, men and women alike.

Saitou returned, the usual expression of disinterest coloring his face. Kenshin rose from his seat, smiling warmly at his colleague, eyes wavering slightly, before he left. Saitou said nothing, as he reclaimed his chair, crossing his long legs and waiting for his students to finish.

Sano watched the whole exchange, as he toyed with a piece of his hair that kept falling over his eyes. The two teachers were acting like someone had died, the customary tenseness between them thicker than usual. It bothered him not to know what was going through their heads. It especially bothered him that he never knew what was going through Saitou's head. The man was always so calm, so collected. He was indifferent and cold, admired by some, feared by others for his strict disciplinary actions. Sano had been at the receiving end of most of those, but he was more afraid of the school's cafeteria food than he was of his teacher. Saitou had a unique manner, an ability to rile him up that no one else managed to achieve. The man was haughty and arrogant beneath his cold, uncaring front, knowing just what buttons to push to get what results he wanted from Sano. The end result—Sano blew up at the teacher, effectively receiving multiple detentions or an occasional suspension. Worst of all, no matter how much effort Sano poured in, he could never seem to get inside the man's head past a twitch of the eyebrow or an annoyed growl every now and then.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class, as well as the end of school for the day. Sano hurriedly filled in as many circles down the center column as he could, before getting from his seat and tossing his paper onto the growing pile on the teacher's desk. 

Saitou raised a dark eyebrow at the student. "I see you put the same amount of effort into everything you do," he commented.

Sano frowned. "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

Saitou snorted. "In accordance with your last test grade, it's quite obvious that you don't try."

"Well, why the hell should I care about something that happened hundreds of years ago? It's history. The past is better left dead," Sano shot back, as the last of the students filtered out of the classroom, the door shutting silently behind Katsu, the last to leave.

"I'm certain your expert opinion will be carefully considered," Saitou said, his voice coldly sarcastic.

Sano's eyes narrowed before he gave the teacher a sugary smile. "I could certainly give you my expert opinion on other matters…" he said, leaning over the desk, his face dangerously close to Saitou's. He could smell the faint scent of tobacco on the warm breath that beat lightly against his face. 

Saitou's expression remained unchanged. "I highly doubt you're an expert at anything," he replied shortly.

Sano frowned, his efforts easily turned aside once again. Of all the teachers, Saitou was one of the few who had shown no attraction to him whatsoever, and of all of them, he was the most infuriating. Sano strolled to the side of the room where the sunlight shone in through the windows. He played around with the strings controlling the blinds, paying not the slightest heed to the background noise, which happened to be Saitou talking.

He jumped slightly as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, a small smirk grazing his lips at his finally managing to elicit a reaction from Saitou.

"Mr. Sagara, I have been putting up with your antics for far too long. Something must be done about it," said Saitou, golden eyes glaring at the inattentive youth.

Sano shrugged off the hand, and moved toward the front of the room again. "Oh? And are you suggesting you're going to do something about it?" Sano asked, sitting down on the desk and turning toward Saitou.

Saitou's eyes narrowed at Sano's tone, long legs carrying him hastily to the youth. He quickly reached out and caught hold of the boy's crisp, white collar, pulling him close. "If necessary," he responded.

Sano smirked, hiding his surprise, a bit put off by Saitou's actions. The man had never actually done anything to him before, had never responded except with anything but words. "And just what will you do?" he asked. "Beat some sense into me? Maybe put me in another half dozen after-school programs? They seem to be working wonders." 

Golden eyes narrowed as Saitou caught Sano's lips fiercely in a sudden and bruising kiss that left the youth stunned and breathless. Brown eyes widened, body tensing, resisting the abrupt and unexpected motion. He sank his teeth into Sano's lower lip, drawing blood. The coppery tang of blood intoxicating in taste and scent filled his mouth, mixing with saliva, as he slipped his tongue inside Sano's mouth at the boy's silent gasp. Saitou slowly pulled away, releasing the boy, letting him fall back on the desk.

"Tell me," he said to the stunned boy. "Do you enjoy whoring yourself out to everyone you can?" He moved toward the windows, closing the blinds. "You gain nothing by it and I assure you it impresses no one," he continued as he moved to the other side of the room, flicking the switches to the artificial fluorescent lighting off.

Saitou's words snapped Sano back into action. "What the hell would you know about anything?" he asked angrily, hands clenching tightly as he shot to his feet. A streak of apprehension ran through him at the audible click of the door locking.

Saitou turned back to Sano, golden eyes seeming blue in the near-complete darkness. 

Sano tensed as the teacher moved toward him. "You're no better than the rest of them," he said smugly, refusing to give into his unease. "Even though you act like you're superior, it was only a matter of time before this 'whore' got to you too." He shrugged. "And anyway, it's not like it means anything. Everyone knows that. They're just flings. Nobody expects anything from them."

"What about you?" Saitou asked, moving closer to Sano still.

Sano gave a start. "What do you mean, what about me?"

"For flings, you certainly go through more of them faster than Principal Seijuurou goes through his sake. If they mean absolutely nothing to no one, then why bother? Unless you do expect to get something from them…" Saitou responded.

Sano faltered. Those piercing amber eyes held his gaze and made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else. "What are you, my psychiatrist or something?" Sano's instincts told him to run, but his memory reminded him that he was locked in the room with Saitou. There was nowhere _to_ run.

Saitou gave him a feral grin. "Or something…"

Sano backed away, only to hit the edge of the desk. "You're a fucking psycho, you know that?"

"And what makes you think that?" Saitou asked coolly. "You've asked for this everyday for the past two months. Suddenly getting cold feet?"

"We're in a classroom," Sano said lamely. "We could get caught."

"And since when has that stopped you?" Saitou asked, leaning down over Sano, forcing him back onto the desktop. 

Sano was unable to come up with a retort and tried to push the teacher away instead. But Saitou was taller and stronger, much to Sano's misfortune. He grabbed the youth's wrists in one hand, jerking him forward and tossing him to the floor, pinning him on his stomach, a knee digging into his back to hold him. Sano struggled, but found his efforts useless. He cursed loudly.

"That mouth of yours should be put to better use," Saitou said, undoing his belt.

Sano struggled harder, irritated at the smug tone of voice as well as his lack of control in the situation. He stiffened, as he felt Saitou bind his arms behind him tightly and the pressure on his back remove itself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard!" Sano demanded angrily.

Saitou didn't respond, merely flipped the boy over, undoing the tie from Sano's uniform. Sano thrashed about some more, managing only to exhaust himself. He protested loudly as Saitou gagged him, before dragging him up onto his knees. His muffled complaints were dually ignored.

"You have no idea how difficult it is to resist you," Saitou muttered, as he unbuttoned Sano's shirt, pushing it back down on his bound arms. Saitou moved around behind the boy, pulling him into his arms as he sat on the floor. Sano's eyes widened, feeling suddenly unable to fight, not wanting to struggle any longer as those strong arms held him tightly. 

"It was decided something should be done about you…" Saitou whispered, as he nipped at Sano's earlobe, his hand creeping down Sano's bare chest in a slow, gentle caress. He slid his hand inside the waistband of Sano's jeans. "You refuse to even follow something as simple as the dress code," Saitou admonished him.

Sano grumbled something unintelligible in response.

Saitou removed his hand, as he released his hold on Sano to relieve the boy of his jeans and boxers, tugging them down off legs and feet, tossing away shoes and socks first. The shock of cool air caused Sano to shiver. Saitou ran his hand along the inside of the boy's thigh, fingers raking against the lightly tanned skin. Sano moaned softly as Saitou continued to tease him, refusing to touch what Sano wanted the most.

Saitou pushed Sano back onto the floor, bending over him, hands roaming the youth's body freely. He trailed kisses down Sano's bare chest to his groin. The boy arched, cursing in his head at how Saitou managed to get him to respond so easily. He moaned behind the infernal gag, tugging futilely at the belt keeping his hands useless.

Saitou smirked, as he slipped a hand beneath the boy, searching out his entrance, his other hand wrapping around the boy's length. "I'm certainly going to enjoy making you beg," he said, sneaking a pair of fingers inside the tight hole. 

Sano's eyes widened, as he shouted an angry, muffled protest at the smug teacher, arching at the penetration. He whimpered helplessly as Saitou stroked him, slipping a third finger inside, stretching him, preparing him, before he moved away, climbing to his feet. 

Saitou wanted him to beg and Sano knew, as painfully frustrating as it was, that he couldn't refuse. He was so far gone that he was willing to do even that—swallow his pride to sate his hormonal desires. 

Sano was anxious, eyes watching Saitou intensely as the man slowly undressed himself, revealing hard, lean and defined muscles sculpted perfectly, his body tall and powerful. Sano pulled at the restraints on his wrists one more time, reassuring himself that he wasn't going anywhere.

Saitou removed the gag, catching Sano in a brutal kiss before the youth could protest. "I want to hear you beg for this," he said low in his throat, his fingers wrapping tightly around Sano's hardening member.

Under normal circumstances, Sano would have shot an acidic remark at Saitou, but those were anything but normal circumstances. All he knew was his raging desire for the man controlling him so effectively.

He licked his cracked lips, swallowing to sooth his parched throat. "P-Please," he said softly, a defiant blush stirring upon his features.

Saitou tightened his grip, causing Sano to squirm and groan, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. "You'll have to do better than that," he said, leaning down to tease with lips and teeth.

Sano moaned loudly, arching into each teasing touch. "P-Please, Saitou," he begged, as the man left teeth marks on the inside of the smooth, golden thighs, his grip unrelenting.

"Please, what?" Saitou's eyes were sharp.

Sano squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hating himself and hating Saitou. "Please, Master," came his breathy plea.

Saitou's lips twisted into a grin as he spread Sano's legs, taking in the sight of the helpless boy hungrily. He licked at his lips, a dangerously feral look entering his eyes before slamming inside the boy harshly. His patience stretched as thin as he could stand, he took the boy hard and fast, Sano arching into him beautifully as he moved his hips in a frenzied rhythm.

Sano came in white ecstasy, Saitou's name on his lips just before the man climaxed. Saitou pulled out, listening to Sano's heavy breathing, as the boy lay there aching and exhausted, but sated. 

Saitou pulled Sano into a sitting position, undoing the belt and removing his shirt altogether. Sano rubbed his wrists, stretching his arms, refusing to look at Saitou until he discovered the man using his nice white shirt to clean himself off with.

"What do you think you're doing?" he cried, snatching at his shirt, wincing at the pain in his arse from the not entirely-unwanted abuse.

Saitou moved swiftly from reach, tossing the shirt back only when he was satisfied. He dressed himself, ignoring Sano's glares and angry remarks till he was done. He grabbed Sano by the arm, hauling the boy to his feet. Sano stumbled, falling heavily against Saitou, his legs refusing to work on their own.

"I hate you," he said, as Saitou held him sturdily.

The faint scent of tobacco was still there mixed heavily with sex. Sano shivered as the fine sheen of sweat covering his body began to evaporate, cooling his skin. He felt the urge to pull away as Saitou draped his coat around his shoulders, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. But the strange sense of security he felt accompanied by the warmth from Saitou's body made him stay a few moments longer.

He pulled away, moving to clothe himself. The process was slow, and the thought of a long, hot shower kept filling his mind. Unfortunately, he kept imagining himself with Saitou in that hot shower, and even worse, Saitou was doing wonderfully terrible things to him, causing his arousal to harden. He angrily berated himself in his head. He could feel that strong gaze on his back but was afraid and embarrassed to face it, furious at himself for being so weak.

Sano's back was turned to Saitou, his tie and shirt bunched up into a ball he tucked under his arm. He could hear Saitou gathering up his belongings, and waited for the man to say something—anything. The silence was unnerving, but he refused to be the one to say anything. It wasn't like Saitou listened to him anyway. He gave a start as he heard the audible click of the door unlocking and the small squeak the doorknob gave as it was twisted.

"I'll expect to see you after class tomorrow, Mr. Sagara. You're making much improvement, but your rebellious nature still requires much attention," Saitou said, his voice its typical tone—uninterested but commanding.

Sano clenched his fists, anticipation rising in his chest for the next day. "Yes, sir…" he muttered, feeling a pair of angry tears slip down his face.

Saitou paused, his voice cold. "We'll have to work on that…"

Sano felt a sudden thrill followed immediately by a fury that spurred a string of curses he threw at himself, a strong desire and yearning in his chest. It had been an experience he couldn't ignore, couldn't forget, and Saitou knew that. The man had a hold on him no one else had ever managed. Sano's inborn nature strove against the restraints, but he could feel Saitou's strong arms around him in memory, and knew he was trapped—a prisoner to the amber-eyed teacher. Yet strangely it felt good, somehow… The anticipation excited him, as he hurried home, hoping no one would see him and stop him. He could feel his growing arousal already at the thought of a shower, and pushed the fighting side of him back into the corners of his mind to slip into a simple state of content. 

A light smile graced his features as he walked in the door. Kenshin looked up with wondering eyes, frowning at the distinct scent he could smell. Miss Kaoru, his long-time girlfriend looked up as well, as she cuddled up against her redheaded partner. "Sano," she asked, a disapproving tone in her voice, "have you been messing around with the girls again, or something?"

Sano smiled as he headed for the bathroom. "Or something…" he replied, Saitou's voice echoing in his mind. "Or something…."


	2. Because You Need Me

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this, nor do I own these characters.

Warning: This chapter contains slight yaoi (more like shounen-ai)

Note: Update… wow… This digs more into Sano's past, but it's not too deep just yet. Reviews and criticism are much appreciated. Thanks to those of you who did.

Or Something...

(Chapter 2)

"Taicho!!"

Brown eyes widened, horrified at the sight displayed before them.

The tears of our heart

Fall as crimson rain

On those we love

And leave behind.

The gunshot rang loudly in his head, the only sound in the otherwise unnatural silence.

Red is the color

Of my hate and my fear.

Red is the color

I want left behind.

Someone was screaming, a sharp and unrelenting cry, filling the space the shot had occupied, as sounds of the surroundings began to filter back in. The rain fell down softly at first, the sound of a drizzle in a downpour that deepened and grew louder as reality came crashing back. The wind knocked shutters back and forth, slamming the door of an iron gate loudly. Cars honked loudly, impatient drivers trying to get home and out of the storm. But for all the sounds around him, no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to have heard the shot, no one but him….

Sano awoke with a start, eyes flashing open upon a clear blue sky, the fresh air around him stifling as he lay in the warm sun, a soft breeze stirring the grass that brushed against his face. He closed his eyes, passing a hand over them as he caught his breath.

'That dream again…'

He felt cold inside and out, like he couldn't breathe.

A bitter smile colored his features. "Three years," he murmured softly. "Has it really been three years…?"

A shadow fell over him. "Skipping again, Sano? I don't believe you… Not only did you ignore me yesterday after school, but this morning when I came to walk to school with you, you refused to talk to me, and then you disappeared at lunchtime and I didn't see you for the rest of the day."

Sano made no reply.

"Mr. Himura has been looking for you and Mr. Saitou wishes to see you about your 'lack of presence in the classroom,'" Katsu continued, looking down severely at his friend.

Sano kept his hand covering his eyes, wishing Katsu would just disappear and leave him to be by himself.

"Sano?" Katsu sounded more upset than angry. "It's okay to talk to me you know…" Maybe even a little hurt.

Sano peeked an eye open, parting his fingers slightly to look between them at his friend. He sighed softly. "I had that dream again…."

Katsu frowned. "What happened yesterday?"

Sano looked up fully at Katsu, as his longhaired friend towered over him. "What do you mean, 'What happened yesterday?' Nothing happened."

"You're a terrible liar, Sanosuke," Katsu said flatly. "You only have that dream when something really upsetting happens, and you've been acting strangely since yesterday. Don't tell me nothing happened."

"Fine, then I won't tell you," Sano said stubbornly, rolling onto his side, fingers toying with the blades of grass.

Katsu sat down beside his friend, drawing a knee to his chest, setting his bag down beside him. He looked at Sano, before taking a small breath. "Does this have to do with Mr. Saitou?"

Sano stiffened, but refused to reply.

"Why do you let him get to you? I know that he does. You try harder to get to him than anyone else, even though you always fail." Katsu brushed his hair behind his ears as the wind picked up slightly. 'But he always seems to know just how to set you off,' he thought to himself.

Sano closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Katsu smirked. "But at least you admit that there is something to talk about."

Sano scowled. "Shut up."

"What is it, Sano? Did he finally confess his undying love for you?" he joked, laughing freely at his friend, missing the sharp look that flashed through the brown eyes.

"I said, shut up!" Sano said, shooting up, grabbing Katsu by the collar and throwing him to the ground, his fist stopping inches from his friend's shocked face.

"Ah, shit, Katsu," Sano said, releasing him with a shaky hand. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Sano?" Katsu calmed himself, though he was still rather shaken, realizing something was bothering Sano more than he'd imagined.

"It's nothing," Sano said sullenly, turning away.

"Sagara Sanosuke," Katsu said sternly. "Don't you dare start this again. Don't you _dare_."

Sano cringed. He'd locked Katsu out before, out of his mind, his heart, and his life. He'd sworn never to do it again, finding his friend's strength and relentless friendship an element he couldn't do without. "I'm sorry, Katsu," he mumbled, forcing himself to his feet.

Katsu stood up, brushing himself off. "And don't you dare start feeling all guilty, even if you do deserve to. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Sano ran a hand through his hair, brown eyes looking tiredly at his friend. Dreaming of Taicho's death always left him feeling exhausted and testy, sometimes depressed, oftentimes angry and upset. It didn't help that Katsu happened to be around. He didn't like being all emotional in front of others, no matter how close to him they were.

He felt sick at the memory of the previous afternoon, not knowing how he could bear to tell Katsu the truth. He felt ashamed, disgusted with himself, and angry with Saitou. He was even more furious with himself, however. Sano wasn't one to give in so easily. He had always put up a better fight than he had with Saitou. Then why? Why had he fallen so easily under Saitou's command? That thought had plagued him, drawing up memories of the streets and ultimately the memory of Taicho.

"Why the hell d'you hafta know me so well…" he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Katsu smiled. "Because I'm the one who got stuck with you for a partner."

Sano laughed. "You know you love me."

Katsu scoffed. "You wish."

Sano's smile faded, his brown eyes darkening. Katsu took in Sano's mood, his own teasing gaze sobering quickly.

"Katsu…" Sano said slowly.

Katsu gave him a questioning look, as he turned to face his friend.

He was caught by utter surprise as Sano pressed his lips against his, one hand going to steady him while the other gripped his chin gently, but firmly. He'd been kissed by Sano before, but it'd always been childish kisses out of a deep need for comfort in times when Sano was a little less than stable.

Katsu remembered that horrid day when Taicho had been killed, murdered by the police who promptly covered the incident up by calling the Sekihoutai a group of terrorists. It had been raining that day. Katsu and Sano had been left behind, as they usually were when something big was happening. But that day, something went wrong. The sirens and the gunshots were clear signals, and unable to stand by, not knowing what was happening, the two had gone off in search of their beloved leader.

They were in time to watch him shot, only to be dragged away by surviving members of the bloody battle that had ensued, separated for what would be years to come. During that time, Sano withdrew into himself, leashing out with his fists, striving harder than anything to become stronger, his hatred for the police, for the government, and for authority altogether, growing with him. Katsu's hatred flourished quietly, as he turned his efforts to more lucrative pastimes, while guarding his knowledge of firearms and bombs. It would be years before they met again and many changes had happened to them each, but still they managed to retain the warmth their friendship offered.

Sano pulled back slowly, his eyes hooded and dark. Katsu felt a small flush on his cheeks as his friend released his hold on him.

Sano shoved his hands in his pockets, turning back to the school. "Thanks, Katsu," he said solemnly. "Remind me to pay you back sometime…."

Katsu watched in silence as his friend walked toward a tall, dark-haired man smoking beneath the shade of a tall tree. "Sano?" he asked himself, reaching his fingers to his lips in the vain hope of finding the remains of that fiery warmth, separated by a thin layer of detachment. "Please tell me what's going on." Never before had his friend been so passionate yet so very far away. Physically, it had been very arousing, but Sano's heart had been somewhere else, somewhere beyond Katsu's reach, but hopefully not his help.

"You weren't in class."

The brown-haired boy was silent to the wolf's accusations.

"We'll have to work on that as well."

More silence ensued.

Soft footsteps tread lightly over the grass and a second pair followed soon after.

"I hate you." The boy chose finally to speak.

It was the dark-haired man's turn for silence.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy demanded helplessly.

Strong fingers grasped the boy's chin as demanding lips crushed against his. "Because you need me to," Saitou replied, as he headed for his car.

Sano stood there dumbly, the thought of the possibility of being seen not crossing his mind once.

"We will continue this tomorrow," Saitou said, as he unlocked the door, the remaining two keys on his ring hitting each other with a clinking metallic noise.

"There's no school tomorrow," Sano answered automatically.

Saitou replied by starting the car and driving off.


End file.
